


Unwind for me

by UniGirl



Category: Stephen Fry - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniGirl/pseuds/UniGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen and his new husband Elliot have some teasing fun which they both enjoy. Stephen is a reluctant domme but learns to enjoy his role.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwind for me

Stephen had, initially, been reluctant. He would do anything to make his husband happy but the idea of dominating Elliot, of controlling and denying him, had just seemed wrong. Eventually, the pestering and worn him down and he had agreed to tease Elliot though, despite a promise to ignore all begging, had cracked at the first whimper.  
That was a few months ago now. A few months in which the world had suddenly come to know Elliot and Stephens love for him. There had been plenty of people commenting on their relationship which Stephen had found difficult. The most common response was positive and seemed to centre on Stephen deserving happiness which Stephen himself, of course, took issue with. He wanted to be happy, of course he did, but he had always felt he did not deserve Elliot. He had always felt he would wake up one morning and find himself alone because his lover had come to his senses and left. The other major group of comments focused on the age difference. They were both adults, why did it matter how old they were? Stephen had learnt to ignore it all but still wanted it to stop, to wrap Elliot in bubble wrap and cotton wool and protect him from the big bad world. He would have to settle for constant affection and sweet nothings whispered in his ear. That was all Stephen could offer and, he was repeatedly told, was all Elliot needed. That and being teased it seemed.  
Stephen snapped out of his daydream when Elliot coughed then rushed to reassure Stephen he was OK and not ill, knowing how much he would worry. Stephen grinned. Despite the early difficulties, he had some to love doing this, teasing and………he couldn’t think of it as dominating though it was of course. He still didn’t quite know the word for it but didn’t need to. It was hardly likely they would ever discus their sex life in public.  
It didn’t take long to strip Elliot and for Stephen to cuff his wrists to the head of the bed. This was the second-best moment of the whole thing. The absolute best would be later. Stephen’s first touch made Elliot jump with surprise and mumble something about how cold Stephen’s hands were.  
It took almost no time at all before Elliot was throbbing but he stayed silent. The change in his breathing was already there; sometimes it sped up, other times slowed right down like he was trying to compose himself. Today was a slow-breathing day. Stephen changed tack, reaching for Elliot’s nipples and was rewarded with an arching of the back. The precious moment was still not there. One hand stayed working his nipples, the other slowly slowly travelled down his body. Elliot opened his legs as wide as he could, an invitation Stephen readily took, grabbing Elliot and slowly staring to stroke him. There is was. That gold dust. The first little whimper of need. Elliot was always shy and not overly confident. The confidence of a gnat when they first met, as he had one tweeted. He hated having his picture taken, always looking ill at ease and awkward. He ran a mile at the sight of film cameras and hid in the background, like a small toddler at a family get together. Here though, he relaxed. In the bed he shared with Stephen he could unwind. Stephen’s little tense knot of anxious energy unwound for him and found his voice. A small whimper of frustration may not have seemed all that significant but it was gold dust. It was Elliot finally relaxing and feeling confident enough to make a noise and Stephen loved it. He wanted to keep teasing him, make him keep making noise for as long as he could and as loud as he could. He needed to hear it, to know he was doing the right thing. Not long after the first whimper, the hip bucking started as he desperately sought the contact Stephen was refusing to give him. 

Time stretched out before them, infinite and about to end all at once. Other people were forgotten. Bad days and future commitments no longer existed. It was just Stephen and Elliot in their own little bubble. A bubble filled with nothing more than each other, Stephen’s excruciatingly gentle touch and Elliot’s now constant stream of pleading, begging, whimpering noise. He needed it, was desperate for it. Stephen watched him squirm, buck and beg while his hands worked the magic he had never known he was capable of. He had it down to a fine art. In a few early sessions, Elliot had used their safety word which Stephen still felt guilty about. He had pushed him too far but now, now he could almost see Elliot’s limits as a physical line they were getting closer and closer to. Stephen changed his grip slightly, used more pressure and sped up. Elliot was so close, so ready and so desperate, Stephen was not far behind. One hand continued to work the now delirious Elliot, the other began to work himself. The increase in speed and pressure was just enough and, with a needy cry, Elliot exploded all over his stomach, Stephen’s hand, the bedcovers, everything. The grunts and cries were enough to push Stephen over the edge and he mimicked his husband’s performance, a second or two out of sync. They rode the aftershocks together, both hardly able to believe how they had found themselves in a situation so perfect.  
Stephen gently uncuffed Elliot’s wrists from the bed and they wrapped their arms round each other. They did not speak, they didn’t need to, just lay in the afterglow and felt their breath mix. Stephen squeezed Elliot tighter, felt the thinner arms tighten around him. Here, in bed, arms around Elliot after doing that. It felt like it would never end. It felt like paradise and perfection. To Stephen, with his darling husband in his arms, it felt like the one thing he had never truly had in such perfect measure. It felt like he was finally home.


End file.
